


Now my bitter hands chafe beneath the clouds of what was everything

by artisticpear



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bar Room Brawl, Character Death, Cheyenne Reservation Tribal Police, Comfort/Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Dehydration, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e04 The Judas Wolf, Episode: s05e05 Pure Peckinpah, Episode: s05e08 Stand Your Ground, Episode: s05e10 The Stuff Dreams Are Made Of, Episode: s06e01 The Eagle and the Osprey, Episode: s06e02 Fever, Episode: s06e10 Goodbye Is Always Implied, First Kiss, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Native American Character(s), Native American/First Nations Culture, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, Police, Recovery, Starvation, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: When Jim Pine overdoses, Mingan Pine is sent to the hospital after a suicide attempt. Henry Standing Bear and Mathias decide that they want to co-parent him. But it doesn't stop there.Alternatively, I am going to break your hearts. Get ready.Title from 'Black' by Pearl JamJoin my Longmire server: https://discord.gg/3U7KK7CeXa
Relationships: Cady Longmire & Henry Standing Bear, Cady Longmire & Mingan Pine, Mathias & Henry Standing Bear, Mathias & Mingan Pine, Mathias/Henry Standing Bear, Mingan Pine & Henry Standing Bear
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Drug mention

Henry Standing Bear was awakened by his phone ringing. He sighed and picked up the phone. Mathias flashed over the screen. “This is Henry.” 

“I need you to meet me at Jim Pine’s house.” Mathias says immediately. Henry sighs. 

“Is it urgent?” 

“Standing Bear.” Mathias’ tone grows impatient. “Yes, it’s urgent. Just meet me, okay?” 

“Okay.” Henry stands, moving around his apartment and gathering clothes. 

“I’ll see you in thirty minutes.” The police chief hangs up. He gets dressed and heads down the stairs and out to his truck. He turned onto the road and his eyes landed on an ambulance and the crowd that lined the sides of the road. He saw Mathias exit the house, standing by an old gurney behind the ambulance. He parked next to the police cruiser and hopped out, meeting Mathias half way.. 

“You said you wanted to be more involved?” Mathias lets his hands fall to his hips. “Well here you go.” He looks away to the people in the crowd, checking over the area.

“What happened?” 

“Jim Pine O.D.’d.” Matthias looks away. Henry lets out a long sigh as he also lets his hands land on his hips. 

“Does Mingan know?” 

“His son?” Mathias gains an answer in Henry’s gaze and nods. “Yeah. Mingan found him.” Mathias leans closer, speaking slightly softer, “Jim Pine’s the fifth O.D. since the Casino checks went out” Henry’s eyes move to the paramedics, causing Mathias to turn with him. “Suddenly people have money, they're , uh, celebrating.” The paramedics lower Jim down onto the gurney with a cloth covering him. “Courtesy of this guy.” Henry turns back to Mathias, who had pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolding it and handing it to the adjacent man. “His name’s Joey Takoda. I want Hector to go after him.” They make eye contact for a moment before Henry speaks up. 

“I am sorry. I cannot do that.” Henry shakes his head and hands the paper back to Mathias. The police chief frustratedly takes it back. 

“Joey Takoda is selling Heroin on the rez. He’s left Mingan Pine a fourteen year old orphan.” Henry meets Mingan’s eyes for a moment as the boy staggers out of the house.

“Hector is not some reservation batman righting all of society’s wrongs. You know who the dealer is, go arrest him.” 

“I have.” Mathias glares up to him. “Three times. But I can only hold someone on a misdemeanor. Dealing’s a federal crime. Now that white people are dying from Heroin the feds have even less time for us.” Henry glances back to the boy, who is now sitting on the steps, as the paramedics wheel the gurney into the ambulance. He shakes his head again. 

“The Hector we knew never played God.” He sighs and leans down to meet Mathias’ eyes. “He stepped in only as a last resort. Besides, where is Jim Pine’s responsibility in all of this? You and I both know that Jim was a Junkie.” 

“So he deserved it?” Mathias tilts his head.

“No.” Henry sighs. “But if we blame Jim’s death on this dealer, why not blame his last one? Or the guy who fired him from Burger King when he was 22? Why not go after Nighthorse who sent the checks?” Mathias glares at him, he’s becoming beyond irritated with Henry. 

“So your idea is to do nothing and let our entire tribe fall apart? Hmm?” 

“Right now my first priority is Mingan.” Henry returns his tone and pushes past Mathias, walking up to sit with Mingan. Mathias sighs, rubbing his face, and turns back to keep an eye on the boy himself.

Henry wraps an arm around Mingan, pulling him close. He sees the boy tear up once again and rubs his shoulder. The boy doesn’t move. Mathias walks over, crouching in front of him, resting a hand on the kid’s knee. He doesn't gain a reaction. 

“Hey Mingan.” The long haired man speaks up and the boy glances over. The amount of grief and sorrow on his face is heartbreaking. “It’s gonna be okay. I know that’s hard to see now, but it’s gonna be okay.” Henry gives Mathias a small smile.

“Am I allowed to stay home?” Mingan asks quietly, looking down at the officer’s hand. Mathias and Henry exchange glances. 

“We’ll be coming to check in on you.” Mathias says, earning a small nod.

“Just tired..” Henry rubs the boy’s shoulder. Both men nod. 

“I know, Mingan.” Mathias rises from his crouched position. “Go get some rest, ok?” The young boy rises and walks around to the outside entrance of his room. Henry rose, meeting Mathias’ glance. 

“It is disheartening that the children on the rez have to go through such hardships so young.” He earns a nod from Mathias. 

“Does that mean Hector will go after Joey Takoda?” Mathias puts his hands on his hips. Henry glares at the man and sighs, turning back to his truck. 

“I will check on Mingan later. If anything comes up, call me.” Mathias rubs his face again as Henry gets into the vehicle and drives away. 

Henry drives over to Cady’s office that is a little bit farther into the Rez. He’s not one to jump on thoughts immediately, he can’t say he’s as impulsive as his friend, the sheriff. But when the thought crossed his mind, he wanted to get the information before he brought it up to Mathias. He pulled up to the office, getting out of his truck and walked up to the doorway, lightly rapping on the frame. Cady’s eyes dart up as he takes off his sunglasses and tucks them in his pocket. They share a smile and Cady speaks up, “What do you think?” 

Henry looks around, walking further in, “It’s almost an office.” He peers in to see what Cady is working on. “Landline, how old school.” 

“Yeah. Well, the cell service sucks out here.” He takes a breath while Cady hammers one of the nails into the floorboard. 

“So are you set up enough to start offering legal advice?” He leans on the doorway, crossing his arms. Cady stops hammering for a moment, looking up at him. She takes a minute to realize that he’s serious before pulling herself to her feet.

“Oh yes, of course. Um..” she looks around, pulling out a fold up chair and gesturing to it. “Have a seat.” She chuckles. “And please don’t tell me you’ve killed someone.” Henry gives her a slight smile. 

“How do I go about becoming a foster parent for a Cheyenne child?” 

“Well, I’d start by not living over a bar.” she says with a nod. Her eyes widened in surprise, “You’re serious?” 

“I am.” He pulls away from the door frame. 

“Okay. Um..” She meets his eyes, “The Indian Child Welfare Act made it a priority to keep Native kids with Native families. So that’ll work in your favor.” Cady smirks, “You know, once I get my computers up, uh, I will start the application process.” 

“We need to move more quickly, I have a particular boy in mind.” 

“Well I have internet at home, I can print out the materials tonight and we can start tomorrow.” Henry smiles and walks over to her, pulling her into an embrace. 

“Thank you.” He pulls away. 

“You’re welcome.” They share a smile and Henry walks out of the office. Now he has one more task in mind, which leads him to the red pony first. As a child, his grandmother had given him a medicine bag for strength, which he had in his apartment. When he arrived at the pony, he gathered the bundle and soon made his way back to Mingan’s house. 

Henry walked up to the door with the bag in his pocket. He knocked on the front door. “Mingan?” After he doesn’t receive an answer, he opens the door. He looks around and sighs. The house is littered with syringes, matchbooks and cigarette cartons not to mention all of the old food containers and remnants scattered around the living room. He walked through the house until he reached Mingan’s room. His door had those generic ‘Keep out’ and ‘No Trespassing’ signs hung on it with old, faded masking tape. He gently opened the door, seeing Mingan huddled up in his bed and sighs. “Mingan, I hope you do not mind that I let myself in.” His chest is heavy, the aura of the room dark. Henry had a soft spot for the children of the Cheyenne tribe, he always had. So when one was hurting, he could feel it. 

“What for?” Mingan spoke, monotone and unmoving. 

“I wanted to check on you. And I brought you a gift.” He reached into his jacket pocket to reveal the item, letting it's strings fall. “It is a medicine bag. It gave me strength when I needed it most, and now I want you to have it.” Mingan continues to monotonously stare at the picture frame on his side table. 

“You can just leave it on my desk.” Henry shakes his head.

“No, I cannot.” he sighs. “I need you to get out of the bed, Mingan, and come here to me and take it for yourself.” Mingan doesn't move at first but eventually glances to Henry and back before pulling himself up. Mingan sighs and takes the bag from the older man. Mingan runs his finger over the native Cheyenne design on the bag. Henry puts a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I want you to know that as bad as things seem right now, you are going to be okay.” He tilts his head slightly in efforts to get Mingan to look up at him. It doesn’t work. “I think I may have found a way to make sure of that.” The boy looks up and Henry meets him with caring eyes. “But first, you need to get dressed and eat something.” a tear falls. “And then i will take you to school.” He caresses Mingan’s face like he does Cady whenever she’s upset then pulls him into a hug. He plants a small kiss on the top of his head. He lets Mingan rest in his arms until he wants to push away. 

After Henry took care of Mingan, He drove to the Cheyenne Tribal Police Station. He called ahead of time for once to let Mathias know he was coming at least. Mathias was in the lobby talking to one of the desk receptionists when Henry came in. The shorter man glanced up from his place, leaning over the desk. The receptionist glanced between the two of them and smiled at Henry. 

“Your office. I need to talk to you.” 

“Lead the way, Standing Bear.” The cop replies as his friend passes him. Mathias closes the door behind them. “What’s up?” 

“It is about Mingan.” Mathias nods, taking a seat in his chair. 

“I’m listening.” 

“We need to get him out of that house. No matter how attached or how much grief he is experiencing, he does not need to be living in a house where his father passed away and all of his drug paraphernalia is scattered around the house.” 

“Yeah.” Mathias nodded. “I have to meet with CPS this afternoon.” He points to the dry erase board above his desk with CPS-Mingan scrawled across the bottom in red marker. “I’m guessing you checked on him recently.”

“Yes.” Henry looks away with a terse nod. “I will most likely have to meet with them sometime soon.” 

“What do you mean, Standing Bear?” Mathias folded his hands in his lap. 

“I want to adopt Mingan.” Mathias pauses. Henry isn’t sure why no one believes he’s serious. 

“You sure they're gonna let you with that visit to prison?” 

“I am not certain.” Henry pauses. “I have spoken with Cady Longmire, so I am sure she will know once she gets the materials.” Mathias’ phone interrupts mid-sentence, but Mathias lets him finish before answering.

“Tribal Police.” He gives an unenthusiastic smirk to the other man in the room before grabbing a post it note from his desk. “Yeah, can you repeat that address?” The man scrawls down an address on the pale yellow square. “Thank you.” He hangs the phone up and stands. “Come on, You asked to be included.. and I don't want to have to call one of my deputies off of one of their jobs.” Henry sighs and follows the man out of the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a Longmire Discord Server!! Feel free to join with this invite: https://discord.gg/3U7KK7CeXa or searching 'Longmire' on DISBOARD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Su!cide attempt

Henry follows Mathias’ SUV down a few secluded roads further into the rez. They pull up and park before their eyes land and their hearts drop. Henry rushes to Mingan and lifts him by his legs so that the rope around his neck won’t do any further damage. “No no no- Mathias help me!” Henry’s voice starts to break, his tone pleading. He fumbles for Mingan’s wrist, pressing against it to check for a pulse. “Mathias, He is still alive, cut him down! Hurry!” Mathias is quick to climb the tree, almost falling a couple times before getting to the branch. He pushes himself out and cuts the rope before quickly getting on a low enough branch to jump out of the tree and rush to Mingan’s side. Henry is loosening the noose around the child’s neck when Mathias gets down. 

“We have to get him to the hospital.” Henry’s breath is shaky, his voice low. He has his hand draped around Mingan’s wrist, proving to him that the boy was still alive. “Help me carry him.” Mathias nods, helping the other man carry Mingan to the backseat of the police vehicle. 

“Get in your truck and follow me.” Henry does as told and they speed out of the rez. Mathias has turned his lights and sirens on, getting cars to move out of their way. Henry calls Durant Regional Hospital as they drive to give them a heads up. He isn't sure if Mathias had already done so, but he wanted to be sure. As they get into the parking lot, they’re met with a stretcher and Mathias helps the paramedics load Mingan onto it as Henry parks. The two Cheyenne men meet again in the emergency hallway. Mathias meets him with an overwhelmed gaze and Henry puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“Lets go to the waiting room, They will let us know when they are finished looking over Mingan.” Henry leads him away and sits him down when they get there. He decides to stand. Mathias propped his elbows on his knees, hands falling down in between and his head hung down. They’re quiet for a moment before he speaks up.

“Children look at their lives and see no future. No one stepping up, nothing ever changing.” His fists tightened, knuckles turning white as long hair fell into his face. “How am I supposed to protect them?” Henry takes this as a chance to sit, taking the chair beside him and putting a light hand on his back. Mathias is clearly fighting his emotions and his body is trembling, although only enough to notice if you were directly next to him. He doesn't know what to say in response. Mathias rose and composed himself before turning to Henry, “I’m getting a coffee. You want one?” 

“No, thank you. I am fine.” Henry gives him a reassuring smile and the cop walks to the fresh brew machine and receives his coffee. 

“So.” Mathias sits beside him again. “You’ve been talking to Cady about adoption.” 

“Yes.” Henry is even more sure now. “I wanted to ask you a favor.”

“Shoot.” Mathias sips his coffee.

“I want you to co-parent Mingan with me.” 

“Isn’t that a thing for couples, though?” Mathias looks at the man beside him. 

“I think I have heard Cady talk about it before, without the parents being a couple.” He pauses. “You and I both care about Mingan and would give the world for him to be safe. And I thought, if my current living arrangements pose a problem, you could help with that,” Mathias sips his coffee, sighing as he pulls the cup away from his lips. 

“I guess you’d have to talk to Cady about that then.” Henry nods. “I’d be happy to help. But you know I’m constantly busy.” 

“I know.” He nods again, “Thank you, Mathias.” The other nods as one of the nurses approaches them. He rises. 

“Are you boys with Mingan Pine?” A nurse with bright red, curly hair spoke. Her name tag read ‘Meg’. 

“Yeah.” Henry pulls himself up and stands beside Mathias. “How is he?”

“He has a bit of damage to his vocal chords and slight rope burn, but he’s stable.” She gives a small smile. “I can lead you to his room. 

“Thanks.” Mathias nods, following Meg with Henry following close behind. She opens the door for the two men, letting them walk in. Mingan’s expression was distant, he glanced up as they walked in but quickly looked back down to his hands, clutching a small cheyenne medicine pouch, the one Henry gave him. 

“Mingan..” Henry smiled and let out a breath of relief, rushing to his side and gently pulling him up into a hug. The boy let his head rest on Henry’s shoulder for a moment before shifting, signaling Henry to move. Puffy teary eyes travelled between Mathias and Henry before looking back down. He had thin white bandages covering his neck. A hoarse voice spoke. 

“I’m sorry.” Mathias took one of Mingan’s hands into his own and gave it a small squeeze. 

“It’s okay, Mingan.” Mathias pauses, “But you need to rest your voice, okay? Let it heal.” 

Henry nodded, “What matters now is that you are safe.” Mingan looked back down, letting his hand rest in Mathias’. Henry wiped the tears that fell down the boy’s face. The heavy weight on his chest lifted slightly, knowing the boy was alright. “Mingan?” He waits until the boy’s attention shifts to him. “I want you to know that this grief that you are feeling is not your fault. You are not alone.” He pauses, it’s clear that Mathias is interested in whatever he’s saying too, as he has both of their attentions. “I know it may be hard, but we are always here to talk if you need to. You are not alone.” 

Mathias nods. “We want the best for you Mingan.” Mingan shifts his gaze again. “We’re going to be here for you.” Mingan remained silent for a few more minutes. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It is okay.” Henry spoke, before getting hugged by the smaller boy, muttering soft apologies. Henry rubs comforting circles into his back. Mathias picked his coffee up from the side table, sipping it as he watched Henry calm the boy down. It made sense that he knew how to calm a kid down, since he practically helped raise Cady. It still warmed his heart though. Mingan pulled away and laid back into the hospital bed.

After a while of sitting with Mingan, Mathias steps out to call the CPS worker he was supposed to meet with when he was called about Mingan. The boy had fallen asleep by now, continuing to clutch the medicine bag in his hand. When Meg had come in a few minutes after Mathias had stepped out, she told Henry that once Mingan woke up, he insisted that they let him hold onto the bag. Henry explained to her the importance of the bag in their culture in return. Meg left before Mathias trickles back in. He stops, noticing the boy sleeping and smiles. 

“I’m going to need someone to stay with Mingan. The doctors are asking that he stays tonight to be certain he has no internal damage in his throat.” Mathias moves to Henry, speaking in a hushed tone. 

“Of course.” Henry nods. “I can stay.” 

“You sure, Standing Bear?” He pauses, furrowing his brow slightly. “I can ask one of my deputies.” 

“No, I can stay.” Mathias sighs and nods. 

“If you’re sure.” He squeezes Henry’s shoulder. “Call me if you need anything. Or if anything comes up with Mingan.” 

“Will do.” Mathias nods and leaves. 

After a while, Henry dozes off as well. Although it’s cut short when his phone rings. He pulls his phone out of his pocket. A highschool picture of Cady flashes across the screen. He answers. “Hey, Cub.” 

“Hey. I got those foster applications that you wanted, so if you want to stop by, I could walk you through the process.” 

“Thank you. Though it seems I will be tied up for a while.” He smiles at the sleeping boy.

“Oh? Did something happen?” Worry laces Cady’s voice. 

“Nothing that hasn’t solved itself.” He pauses, “Though if you need me, I will not be at the Red Pony, I am currently at Durant Regional Hospital.” 

“Please tell me you’re not hiding that you’re hurt.” She almost cuts him off. Henry sighs.

“I am not. Mathias had to leave so I offered to stay.” He can practically hear the relief course through Cady. 

“I can come visit you, If you’re going to be there awhile, I can bring some food or anything you need.” She pauses, “Of course I understand if I shouldn’t.” 

“No. You are welcome to.” Henry pauses. “Could you do me a favor, Cady?” 

“Sure, of course.” 

“I know it is trivial, but would you mind stopping by the Red Pony to grab my glasses and notify my staff that I won’t be in tonight?” 

“Yeah.” He can hear her smile on the other side. “I’ll be over soon.”

“If you are going to get food can you pick up something soft?” He pauses. “Not for me, I am unsure of the satisfaction of hospital food.” 

“Yeah, will do. See you soon.” 

“Stay safe, cub.” 

“I will.” They hang up. Henry looks up to find that Mingan has woken up. 

“I hope I did not wake you.” 

“No.” Mingan speaks quietly. “Who was that?” 

“My god daughter.” He smiles. “She will be stopping by later.” The boy nods. 

“Where’d he go?” He gestures to where Mathias sat. 

“He had to get back to the Tribal Police Station.” Another nod. “I volunteered to stay with you.” 

“Thanks.” Henry could have sworn he saw the corners of his mouth lift ever so slightly before he looked back down to the medicine bag in his hands. 

“Of course, Mingan.” They sit in silence for a while. Meg comes to check his vitals once again and scribbles down something in his charts. Cady arrives soon after, lightly knocking on the door frame. She has a bag and a cup from the busy bee in her hands along with her bag. 

“Hey, cub.” Henry smiles, standing to take some of the things out of her hands. 

“Hey. I’m guessing this is for you, then.” She puts the cup on Mingan’s little side table. “Henry asked me to get something soft, Milkshakes are about the softest things on the menu.” 

“Mingan, this is Cady, Cady.. Mingan.” He smiles. “Your doctor told me you should be sticking to soft foods.” Mingan nodded. 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course, Mingan. It’s nice to meet you.” Cady smiles before she opens her bag and hands Henry his glasses and a paperback book. 

“I brought you one of dad’s books. Just in case you wanted to read or something.” Henry notices a small grimace cross the boys face before he puts a spoon of the shake into his mouth. 

“Thank you, Cady.” He smiles and hugs her after she sets the bag in Mathias’ seat. 

“Can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?” Henry pauses but nods, giving Mingan a glance that it would be okay. They step out into the hall. “Is that him? The Cheyenne boy?” 

“Yes.” Henry nods. “His father passed away this morning. He lost his mother a few years ago.” Cady nods, looking down. 

“Poor kid.” Henry nods. “Is he okay?” 

“He attempted suicide this afternoon.” Henry looks away. Cady sighs, hugging Henry. 

“I’m glad he was found.” Henry nods, pulling away. 

“I am too.” He pauses. “He does not know my intentions, however, I have only made mention to you and Mathias.”

“You told Mathias?” 

“We discussed it. I have a few questions on his part as well. But we can take care of such later.” He gestured back to the room. She nods and they return. 

“Henry..?” Mingan speaks up. Henry nods for him to go on. “Do you have games on your phone?” 

“No.” Henry pauses, pulling out his cell and handing it to the boy. “But you can download one if you would like. Just let me know if a call comes through.” Mingan nodded, taking the phone. After a few minutes, Mingan has all his focus into whatever game he has found. Cady smiles and sits next to Henry, pulling a few papers out of her bag.

“Okay, like I told you, I printed out some of the application papers.” She holds them in front of her. “But if you have any immediate questions, it’d probably be best to go over them now.” 

“Can two people who are not a couple co-parent a child?” 

“Um, Yeah. But it’s a bit more complicated.” She pauses. “The first party would have to go through the adoption process, and the other would have to be pronounced the second legal guardian afterwards. So this would be the start.” Henry nods. 

“Would my arrest get in the way?” 

“They will still, unfortunately, show on your record, but if they argue you have a lawyer to back you up.” She smiles. Henry returns the smile. 

“You have answered all of my pending questions.” Henry said. 

“Alright, then I’ll walk you through the application process.” Cady explains and helps Henry fill out some of the paperwork. Mingan continues to play his game. Henry’s sure that everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a Longmire Discord Server!! Feel free to join with this invite: https://discord.gg/3U7KK7CeXa or searching 'Longmire' on DISBOARD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: crime investigation, speaking of murder

Once Mingan was discharged in the morning, Mathias was required to grant Child Protection Services custody of the child. He and Henry said their goodbyes to him as they took him into a foster system. Henry soon found himself on the rez again. But this time, staking out Joey Takoda’s residence. He watched as Joey came out of his house, twisting the pair of pliers in his hands. Joey leaves in his orange Dodge. Henry’s made his mind up. 

Henry waits a while longer and hides his car before going into Joey’s house. He sits at the table in his kitchen, holding the pliers, and moves into the pantry when he hears Joey pull in. He hesitates for a moment, seeing about seven or eight containers of dishwasher pods, compared to the sink of dirty dishes. Then it clicks. The heroin. He’s snapped out of his thoughts when he hears Joey unlocking the door, and disappears out of sight. 

Like he told mathias, the Hector he knew never played god. So as much as he wanted to kill him, he wouldn’t, but Joey sure as hell wasn’t going to continue selling drugs on the rez and orphan any other children. 

Henry continued to stake out Joey’s house for a few days, figuring out a basic schedule before sneaking in and emptying all of the dishwasher containers leaving them haphazardly strewn about in the pantry. He pulls his mask on as he hears the man pull up, lighting the fire in the burn barrel and catching his attention. As Joey rounded the corner, he disarmed him and threw him to the ground before pulling him into a choke hold. Henry pulls out a knife, bending down and stabbing into one of the pods. “Looking for this?” 

“Please don't man! That’s my whole stash!” Joey chokes out, panicked. 

“You’re a traitor to your people.” Henry growls out, “You don’t just push heroin. You push death and despair.” Joey gets thrown to the ground and the masked man backs up, bucket of heroin pods clutched in hand.

“Please. Please don't. That's not mine.” Joey looks up pleading. “Beat the shit out of me, take my teeth! But if you torch that, they will kill me.” 

“Then burn in hell.” Plastic and heroin meet fire and Henry leaves. 

However Henry wasn’t expecting Joey’s orange Dodge Charger in the parking lot of the Red Pony the next morning. He approached the vehicle, peering through the open window and sighed. He walks to the payphone outside and dials Mathias’ number. He doesn’t give the man a chance to speak. 

“We have a problem. Joey Takoda showed up at the Red Pony. Dead.” 

“Whoever you are, I hope you know this call can be traced.” Henry rolls his eyes. 

“I am on a payphone. The call is secure.” He shifts. “What are we going to do about this dead drug dealer?” 

“Well that depends, did you kill him?” Henry sighs in frustration dropping his arm for a moment. 

“Did I kill him?” Henry pauses, “Did you kill him is the question, is this your latest way of setting me up?” 

“Don’t be paranoid, Standing Bear. I’m on your side.” 

“Then tell me, Mathias, what am I supposed to do?” Irritation leaks from Henry’s tone. 

“If you really have nothing to hide, then you should do what any upstanding citizen would do. Call your local sheriff.” The call is dropped and Henry sighs, placing the phone back in the receiver. He pulls out his cell phone and dials the sheriff department’s number. 

“Absaroka county sheriff’s department.” Ruby was the one to pick up. 

“Hello, Ruby. Is Walt in?” 

“I'm sorry, Henry, he’s out right now, but I can take a message. What’s wrong?” 

“There seems to be a dead man in my parking lot. Could you send Walt over whenever he is available?” 

“Of course. I’ll let him know.” Henry puts his phone in his pocket and returns to the trash before walking back and leaning against one of the columns to wait for Walt. Walt sends Ferg and Vic out in the meantime while he makes his trip back. Two police vehicles drove into the parking lot.

“Hey Henry.” 

“Hello Ferg.” Henry moves away from the column and towards the deputy.

“This our guy?” Vic gets out of her truck and points at the charger. 

“Yes.” Henry sighs, walking closer as Vic rounded the car. “I found him while taking out the trash this morning.” Ferg slips on a glove and takes out his camera, taking pictures before any evidence is moved. Vic also slides on a pair of gloves after receiving them from Ferg and opens the passenger side door. Soon a Bronco pulls up and Walt jumps out. 

“What do we have?” He rounds the car towards Vic. 

“Looks like an O.D.” Ferg responded, coming up from his crouched position. 

“Seems like our friend here had his own little party.” Vic holds up a pod to Walt. “I found a detergent pod with what I assume is heroin inside, a blackened spoon and lighter in a sunglasses case, and a syringe in the floorboard.” She shuffles through a few evidence bags. 

“You find an injection mark?” Walt looks down at the body. 

“Uh.. yeah. In the crook of his right arm.” She moves the arm to show the sheriff the track mark and he rounds the car again. 

“Ferg. Why don’t you give me a hand.” Henry steps back as Walt approaches his deputy. “We’ll lay him out on the ground.” Ferg nods and sets his camera on the roof of the car. Walt grabbed Joey’s shoulders while Ferg took him by his knees and they laid him on the gravel beside his car. Henry looks down on the young man and sighs. He wasn’t kidding. 

“You recognize him?” Walt looks up to Henry. 

“Maybe.” He nods, “Not sure from where.” 

Vic speaks up from the other side of the vehicle, “His name’s Joey Takoda.” She holds up an insurance paper. “Looks like he lives on the rez.” 

“I’ll call Mathias. See if he knows anything.” Henry moves to the corner of the building while they continue to examine Joey and his car. 

“Hey Walt?” Vic speaks up, hands on the now open trunk. “You’re gonna want to see this.” The Sheriff walks over and they look over six or more guns piled on some old clothes and other items. Ferg rounds the car as well. 

“That’s quite the arsenal.” 

“That’s interesting.” Walt speaks up and grabs a baseball glove, sticking his left hand inside. 

“You want me to find a ball so we can play catch?” Vic asks sarcastically. The deputies chuckle. 

“Well if this is Joey Takoda’s glove…” Walt looks it over, “Means he’s right handed. If you’re right handed, do you inject into your right or left arm?” 

“Left.” Ferg and Vic say simultaneously. Walt takes off the glove and tosses it into the back of the car. 

“So why’s he shooting up into his right arm?” Walt walks towards Joey’s corpse. 

“Maybe someone else injected him?” Ferg supplied. Walt and Vic kneel beside the victim’s feet and start to untie his shoes. 

“What are you two doing?” Henry speaks up. 

“Looking for more needle marks.” Walt looks over to him.

“Sometimes users shoot up between their toes to hide the injection marks.” Vic adds, prying off Joey’s shoe. 

“So far he’s just got the one injection mark in his right arm, so..” Walt trails off as he gets the other shoe off. “No marks on this foot.” 

“This one’s clean, too.” They sigh and Walt pulls himself up. 

“Which makes me think..” He pauses, “Joey wasn't a user.” 

“Then what was he?” Vic sighs. 

“Well now.” A familiar voice speaks as it makes its way closer. Malachi. “Looky here.” He looks from the corpse to the deputies to Henry and Walt before walking in between Vic and Walt. “Tickle his toes all you want, Victoria, I don’t think he’s gonna wake up” He laughs, receiving a grimace from the woman. “And there he is.” Malachi walks back, circling around Henry. “The Red Pony’s own cigar store indian.” He laughs again before leaving. Henry sighs, sharing an annoyed glance with his friend. 

“Let's make sure we get plenty of pictures of everything.” He says, “We need to get the victim’s car to the shed for prints.” He points at the vehicle before returning his hands to his hips. “I’m gonna send that syringe to the lab in Cheyenne.” Vic nods and Ferg closes the trunk. Henry lets the deputies do their work and he turns to walk to his car before Walt stops him. 

“Where are you headed?” 

“I have an errand to run.” Henry pauses. “I do not think it is best for the Red Pony to open being there was a murder victim in the parking lot.” Walt chuckles and claps his friend’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, guess not.” Walt gives him a small smile before turning to his deputies. Henry appreciated Walt’s way of checking on him without really asking if he was alright. He hopped into his pickup and drove out of the lot passing Walt, turning away when he got to the entrance of the Rez. He drove to the Tribal Police station. When he arrives, he checks with one of the deputies before heading back to Mathias’ office.

“So, did you call the sheriff like I suggested?” Mathias asks, not bothering to turn to Henry. 

“Walt is at the Red Pony now.” Henry starts to pace, “Which he has already deduced to be a murder scene.” 

“So the scumbag was murdered. Presumably, that’s not a problem for either of us.” 

“Not until Walt starts asking questions, What do I tell him?” Henry puts his hands on his hips. Mathias sighs and turns towards him. 

“How about the truth? That Joey Takoda was a drug dealer who got what was coming to him?” Mathias folds his hands in front of him. 

“But I already acted like I did not know him.” Henry walks over to the window. 

“Then don’t say anything.” Mathias shrugs. “Who cares if Walt figures out who killed some heroin dealer?” Henry pauses for a moment before closing the office door. Mathias sits up slightly. Henry leans over the desk. 

“We both should care. I torched Joey’s entire stash, and when I did, he was scared for his life. Clearly he had good reason to be.” He purses his lips. “I think whoever killed him may be coming after Hector next.” 

“Why?”

“Days after I burn Joey’s drugs, he shows up dead in my parking lot. Coincidence?” 

“Well I’m the only one who knows you’re Hector.” Mathias sighs, “And even if someone else did know, how would they guess that Hector was that burned up that heroin?” Henry hesitates and looks away. 

“Maybe because I spray painted ‘Hector lives’ across the house.” 

“Well that was stupid.” Mathias smiles and shakes his head.

“I never intended to be a criminal mastermind.” Henry leans back over the desk, meeting Mathias’ gaze. “And now we have a problem. I am sure that Walt will go to Joey Takoda’s house to investigate, but we might be able to paint over Hector’s name before he does.”

“Maybe.” That was definitely not the response Henry wanted to hear. They are interrupted by Mathias’ intercom buzzing. 

“Mathias, Sheriff Longmire’s here to see you.” Mathias gets up and sighs. 

“Or maybe not.” He exits, leaving Henry alone in the office. He sighs, rubbing his face. Henry waits for Mathias and Walt to leave before he heads back to the Red Pony. He sighs when he sees that Malachi had gotten staff to open. He pushes through the doors and walks back towards the end of the bar, but gets caught by Cady.

“Hey, there you are.” She smiles. “I was looking for you.” Henry smiles.

“Hi, Cady.” He rounds the corner, getting her to sit and leans over the counter. “What were you wanting to talk to me about?” 

“I wanted to drop off some paperwork about Mingan.” She pauses. “I heard they discharged him to CPS yesterday.”

“They did.” Henry nodded. “Mathias was required to contact them.” 

“Yeah, I know.” She pushed the manilla folder to him. “Which is why I suggest that you start applying now. I’ve spoken to the agency that has Mingan at the moment and they say that if you meet the requirements, like background checks and income.” She smiles up at him, “You could gain custody of him in as little as a few months.” Henry smiles and pushes himself out of the bar and back to Cady, pulling her into an embrace. She leans her head into his shoulder, “you’re gonna be a great dad, Henry.” 

“Thank you, cub.” He pulls away, putting his hands on her arms and meeting her eyes. “Thank you.” 

“Of course.” Cady pauses, “I have to get back, finish up at my office.” Henry nods, purring the folder beside the cash register. 

“Alright. Be careful.” Cady nods and leaves as a pair of men that Henry didn’t recognize, probably tourists, asked him if he would be willing to cook some fresh fish for them. Henry agrees and retires to the kitchen, but not before catching a glance of his god daughter and her father at the entrance of the pony. They must have talked for a while because Henry is finished cleaning the fish by the time Walt makes his way back to the kitchen. 

“Henry.”

“Walt.” He glances at the larger man. 

“Malachi’s put fish on the menu?” 

“No.” Henry points behind Walt, “A couple of tourists asked me to cook their fresh catch.” He pushes past Walt to get a pan and oil and moves to the stove.

“So uh..” Henry looks up for a moment as he wipes his hands. “The man you found today was actually murdered. Turns out he was dealing on the rez. And ‘Hector lives’ was spray-painted on the side of his house.” Henry returns his gaze to the fish in front of him. “Which makes me think that Hector may have had something to do with this murder, so.. I need to ask you something about this new Hector.” Henry wipes his hands again and puts his hands on his hips. 

“Fire away.” 

“Is Hector actually.. Mathias?” Henry blinks. 

“..Mathias.” He sighs, knowing he has to play into Walt’s theory. “What makes you think he has become a vigilante?” He keeps his eyes on walt as he starts to bread the fish. 

“Mathias tried to arrest Joey for dealing, but he could never hold him. So he was frustrated, just like he was when he couldn’t arrest Gab’s rapist.” Henry has to admit, Walt had thought this theory over more than any of his others. “Now, becoming Hector would get him around all that.” Henry shakes his head. 

“Mathias is not the only one who is frustrated by the limits of Reservation law.” 

“No. But Mathias is the only person who’s come to me with notes from Hector’s jar.” Henry looks at him for a moment. “Now, one of those notes called for the death of Gab’s rapist.Mathias claims he intercepted those notes but if he did, how would Hector know to show up at the bonfire unless Hector is Mathias?” Henry sighs. He’s frustrated at the entire situation, deep down. 

“You said you found ‘Hector Lives’ graffiti at the victim’s house?” 

“I did.” Walt nods, “And Mathias tried to keep me from finding it.” 

“But the body was found here in the parking lot.” Henry pauses, “If it was Hector that killed him, why not write ‘Hector lives’ on the car or on the side of the Red Pony? Why do it all the way back at the victim’s house?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Is it possible that this murder is unrelated to Hector?” 

“Either way, this new Hector has to be stopped.” Henry tilts his head for a moment before replying. 

“Okay.” he pauses, “But given all the… attention, focused on you with your civil suit, you should probably rule out all other suspects before you make an accusation that serious.” he turns to the stove behind him and shifts the oil in the pan. Walt doesn’t say anything. Henry starts to cook the fish as Walt makes his way out of the kitchen. He sighs, pulling out his phone and texting Mathias. 

Walt just stopped by. We need to talk. 

Sure. See you soon. Henry locked the phone and slid it back in his pocket to cook the fish. He brought the fish out to the two tourists, slid back behind the counter to grab the folder Cady left and went upstairs to his apartment. He sat the folder ar the table before he changed into a tshirt. He stood, looking down at the papers, flipping through them as he scanned what he was going to need to do. He glanced up when he heard a door open. 

“I got your message, what did Walt say?” Henry sighs. 

“Walt thinks that Hector murdered the heroin dealer.” 

“Well, we knew that would happen.” Mathias puts his hands on his hips.

“And he thinks Hector is you.” Henry turns to go get the two of them some coffee. 

“Woah, woah, woah. Me?” Henry nods as he pours the coffee into two separate cups. “Shit.” He takes the cup from him. 

“Well put.” Henry sips his coffee. 

“So what’s Walt gonna do now?” Mathias moves over to the folder looking at some of the papers. Henry slides it towards himself as he sits at the table. 

“I imagine he will keep digging until he proves his theory.” He sighs, “But.. If we can get Walt off the idea that Hector is a killer, he might stop.”

“He’ll still be suspicious of me.” Mathias looks down at him, “And that’ll put him awfully close to discovering the truth about you.” Henry sighs again and turns to look up at him. 

“Then maybe we should start with the truth about me. Walt needs to realize that all that Hector did is burn Joey Takoda’s drugs.” Mathias furrows his brow. 

“Well how are you gonna manage that?” 

“Very carefully.” he pauses, “and with your help.” Mathias sighs and sips the coffee, setting it on the table.

“You better be careful.” Mathias looks down at him. “Because I’m sure getting caught as Hector is not what you need right now. Especially with Mingan coming into the picture.” 

“Yes, I know.” Henry sighs, flipping a page over. 

“So, speaking of.” The cop pauses, “what’s all this?”

“Paperwork. Cady brought it over, she suggested I make sure everything is done immediately so the process is faster.” He sips the coffee. “So that is what I am doing.” 

“How long did she say it would take?” 

“She did not give me a proper time estimate, maybe a few months, but she was excited that it would be less time than she originally anticipated.” 

“Well that's good.” Mathias sighs and goes quiet for a moment. “Well, I guess we’ve got work to do. Thanks for the coffee, Standing Bear.” Henry nods with a smile and Mathias leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a Longmire Discord Server!! Feel free to join with this invite: https://discord.gg/3U7KK7CeXa or searching 'Longmire' on DISBOARD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of murder in self defense

Henry had waited for Cady and her friend, whom she had dropped by to ask if Henry would take care of for a little while, for hours. After a few missed calls, worry started to set in and he left the Red Pony, driving towards her office on the rez. He calls again on the way there. He sighs as he’s put to voicemail again. “Cady, This is Henry. I thought you were coming by with your friend two hours ago. This is not like you. I am on my way over.” He pulls aside as an ambulance drives away from Cady’s office. His stomach drops. He pulls into the yard, where a crowd gathered around the building. Henry hops out and walks over to a man who was overlooking the scene, putting a light hand on his back, “What happened here?” 

“Somebody got shot.” 

“Do you know who?” He asks a bit more frantically. 

“Cops came, took some people away.” Henry pauses for a moment and walks into Cady’s office. Glass crunches as his eyes lock on the blood stained cloth on the floor. He attempts to suppress the panic rising inside of him and goes back out to his truck calling Vic, the last person he remembered Walt being with, as he sped back down the road.

“Moretti.” 

“I need Walt, is he there?” He hears a sigh and a muffled ‘it’s for you’ before Walt’s deep voice rang through the phone. 

“Yeah.” 

“Have you heard from your daughter?”

“Henry..” Walt stammers. “No, I haven’t” 

“Okay Walt, I am going to be brutally honest with you. I do not care what you are doing or how important it is, you need to meet me at Durant Regional.” 

“The hospital? What’s going on, Henry?” 

“I am not exactly sure.” He pauses. “Cady was supposed to meet me two hours ago and never showed up. I drove out to her office and learned that someone had been shot. I saw an ambulance as I entered.” His breath hitches ever so slightly. “I fear it may have been Cady.” 

“See you there.” Walt hangs up, letting Henry put his phone down as he leaves the Rez.

His mind ran ninety miles an hour. The fear of Cady being hurt or worse welled up in his stomach. He had been there when Cady was an infant, helping Walt out whenever Martha left town. Walt was never one to ask for help, so Henry took it upon himself to volunteer. He remembered when Cady was a toddler, waddling through the field at the cabin and riding on the horses with Walt. If he lost her… He shook the thought from his head and pulled his truck into the hospital parking lot soon after Walt parked. He meets him halfway to the door. The sheriff walked up to the front desk, Henry trailing closely behind.

“I’m looking to see if a woman came in with a gunshot wound this afternoon?” Henry put a hand on his shoulder. “Longmire.” The desk attendant looks through the computer.

“I’m sorry, no one with the name Longmire has checked in since.. Well since the last time you were here, Sheriff.” They both let out a breath of relief for a second. 

“Thank you.” Henry speaks up before turning to Walt. “Tribal police. That is most likely the next place she would be. Lets go.” Walt nods and they leave out to the reservation. It’s dark by the time they pull into the tribal police station. Walt leads the way around the building and opens the door. 

“Where’s Cady?” He asks, “Cady Longmire.” 

“Cady Longmire’s a murderer!” A native woman who Henry recognized as a girl named Asha yelled, fighting against one of the deputies.

“Take her back to my office.” Mathias points backwards before turning to Walt. “Cady’s in the interview room. 

“My daughter under arrest?” Walt asks. 

“No, she’s just giving a statement.”

“I’m taking her home.” Mathias doesn’t protest when Walt pushes past him. Henry steps up. 

“I just took him to the hospital thinking his daughter had been shot. You could not find it in yourself to call me?” Henry scolds.

“I’ve had myself full with this.” He looks exhausted. “It’s not often a white girl shoots a white guy on the rez.” Henry’s frustrated beyond belief.

“After all I have done for you-”

“All you’ve done for me is the minimum to save your ass.” Henry narrows his eyes. “That doesn’t earn you special treatment. I still have a job to do.” Mathias glares back before turning back towards where Walt had ran off to make sure he didn’t cause any more problems than necessary. Henry sighs, running his hand over his face. A moment goes by as Mathias and his deputy step out of the hallway, a man in a suit soon after, then his god daughter and Walt. 

“Cady..” She pauses and he gives her a small hug. She doesn’t return it and soon leaves the building afterwards. He turns to follow but Mathias stops him, grabbing his arm. Henry turns to the police chief and he gestures back to his office. 

“Can we talk?” Henry sighs and follows him back to his office. Asha had been moved back to one of the interrogation rooms. Mathias closes the door behind them and Henry turns to him with his arms crossed. The cop sighs. “Look, I would have called if I wasn’t busy trying to keep Asha from killing Cady.”

“You are apologizing?” Henry raises an eyebrow.

“I’m just trying to get you to understand I didn't avoid calling you purposefully.” Mathias sits at his desk, sipping his coffee. He grimaces lightly, but returns to his normal expression soon after. Henry sighs. 

“Yeah, I know.” Henry nods. “But you understand my frustration.” Mathias nods.

“That’s all I wanted to say.” Henry nodded, about to leave the exhausted man to himself before he spoke up once more. “Also, Standing Bear.“ Mathias is standing now, presumably to leave. “The foster center called to give us the visitation schedule.” He picks up a paper off of his desk, holding it out to Henry. 

“Thank you.” Henry looked at the paper before folding it and slipping it into his shirt pocket. Mathias nods and the men exit, splitting off when Henry leaves the station. 

Mathias poured another cup of coffee. “Coffee? At this hour?” He looked to Michelle, one of the receptionists, and chuckled. 

“Something’s gotta keep me going. It’s gonna be a long night.” 

After a night of not so great rest, Henry goes downstairs to make a pot of coffee. He calls Cady, although she doesn't answer. He didn’t exactly expect her to, but there was still a hope. “Cady, it’s Henry. Just checking to see how you are feeling this morning.” He pours the coffee into a mug. “And to find out what would be a good time to come over later. I may have a gift for you.” he pauses, “If I can find what I am looking for. Let me know.” He hangs up, slipping his phone back into his jacket pocket. He had a packed day, visiting Cady and Mathias and meeting with Jacob later. 

Henry slipped into his old office, if what he was looking for it would be in there somewhere. Especially since Malachi hadn’t moved any of his things among the shelving. He moved a few boxes before his eyes landed on a couple walking sticks that leaned in the corner. There it is. He slipped an eagle feather off of the wood and ran his hand down the feather. He walked across the office to grab something but got distracted by one of the tapestries on the wall being horrendously crooked. He furrowed his brows for a moment, feeling the backing of the canvas lifting away from the frame. Curiously, he carefully takes it off the wall, lifting up the bottom corner of the canvas. A small black book was tucked inside. Henry slipped it out and flipped through it, his eyes landing on the multiple times that ‘Manifest Destinations’ was transcribed into the ledger. Perfect. He slipped it into the back of his jeans and hung the canvas back onto the wall before slipping out of the office. He immediately left the building and hopped into his green pickup, heading to Jacob Nighthorse’s house. 

Henry parked and walked up through the front entrance. Although, he wasn’t expecting to be stopped at gunpoint when he walked up. 

“Hold it right there! You’re on private property.” He turns around and puts his hands up. 

“Easy. I am just here to see Jacob Nighthorse.” 

“What’s in the bag?” He doesn’t lower the gun. Henry’s face contorts in confusion. 

“Who exactly are you?” 

“I’m with the sheriff’s department.” 

“No, you are not.” Henry pauses, “I know everyone in that department.” 

“I’m a temp. What’s in the bag?” He gestures to the bag tossed over Henry’s shoulder. 

“What is in this bag is private.” The cop raises a brow, looking as if he’s about to laugh. 

“You don’t want to show me? That’s fine. Turn around, get on the ground.” Henry sighs and complies, turning around. Apparently he had struck a nerve because the cop is impatient. 

“Right now.” He yanks the bag off of Henry’s shoulder, tossing it into the grass beside him. “Get down.” After he deemed Henry was fine he got him up. He was beyond irritated now, whether it be because that was totally unnecessary or the fact he was never rough-housed by the Absaroka Sheriff’s department. He escorts him inside to Jacob, keeping the bag from him. “Henry Standing Bear. He says he knows you, but he was on the premises without permission, he wouldn’t cooperate.” Henry pulls his arm away as soon as he lets him go. 

“I have been racially profiled.” He shoots a glance at Jacob. 

“I didn’t profile you, you were acting suspicious.” 

“That’s alright, Eamonn, I know him.” Jacob replies. “Will you give us a moment please?” Eamonn hands Jacob the bag as he exits. Henry takes the bag from a curious Jacob. 

“What is that guy doing here, Jacob?” 

“Walt sent him over.” Henry tilts his head ever so slightly.   
“Walt Longmire?”

“Yeah.” Jacob pauses. “You’re the one who gave me the idea to reach out to him to help deal with the threat of the mob.” Jacob turns away from him. Henry dusts himself off. 

“Well I am beginning to regret that.” 

“Yeah?” Jacob looks back to him. “What were you doing out there, Henry, to make Eamonn suspicious?” Henry sighed and reached into his bag. 

“Bringing you good news.” He holds up the black book, “I found Malachi’s second set of financial records for the Red Pony.” He gestures it to Jacob and he hesitantly takes it. “As I suspected, It tells a very different story.”They share eye contact for a second before Jacob opens the ledger and flips through it. 

“Manifest Destinations..” Jacob sighs and shakes his head. “You mind if I get copies of this?” 

“No. Go ahead.” Jacob nods and starts to scan and print copies of the notes. 

“So, Do you know how Cady’s doing?” Jacob says, flipping a page before glancing over to Henry. He sighs. 

“Besides last night, no. She has not returned any of my calls.” Henry crosses his arms. “But she is not injured severely, just a few cuts, so I think she will be okay.” 

“I’m glad she’s ok.” Jacob nods and lifts the ledger off the scanner. Henry nods and takes the ledger when Jacob holds it out to him. 

“Me too.” 

“So I heard that you’re planning to adopt a child. That’s new.” 

“And where did you hear that?” Henry puts his hands on his hips. 

“Word gets around, Henry.” Jacob paused, “I mean, I’m surprised you don’t have a child of your own by now, with how much you care about the children of the tribe.” Henry gave a half smile in return. They're silent for a moment. Henry cuts off Jacob’s chance to speak.

“I have an errand to run, Call me if you need anything.” Jacob nodded and allowed Henry to leave. Just before he reaches his truck, after passing Eamonn, his phone chimes. It’s Cady, just specifying that he can drop by whenever he was able to and that she was just getting back into the office. After returning the ledger to avoid any conflict, he only had one more thing to do before he headed over, but thankfully it was also on the rez. He drove over to the station for what seemed like the twentieth time this week and walked back to Mathias’ office. Mathias is filling out what looks like a police report. He doesn't look up from it. Henry looks down for a second and sighs.

“I need a favor.” He pauses, “I want Cady’s rifle back.”

“No can do,” Mathias looks up, “It’s evidence.”

“You are not required to hold a weapon used in self-defense.” Mathias sets his pencil down and leans back in his chair. 

“So you’re a lawyer now on top of being Hector?” He tilts his head slightly, tapping his fingers together as he smirks up at the man. 

“I have done you a lot of favors, Mathias. I am now asking you for one.” Henry leans forward, hands on the desk. Mathias thinks for a moment. He grumbles as he grabs the gun and hands it to Henry. 

“What’re you gonna do with it?” Mathias asks. He continues to stand, placing his hands on his hips.

“Return it to it’s rightful owner.” 

“You might want to hang onto it yourself. I’ve heard rumours that there’s a bounty on Hector’s head. Are you aware of this?” Henry swore he saw a look of worry flash through Mathias’ eyes as he furrowed his brows. 

“Why do you think I have been laying low? The bounty is up to $20,000.” Mathias’ eyes widened for a moment. 

“For that much money, I might start thinking about killing you.” He smirks, meeting an unenthused Henry.

“That is not funny.” 

“Sure it is.” Mathias sighs, “So you have any idea who wants Hector dead?” Henry looks down at the plastic wrapped gun in his head before looking away. 

“No.” He paused, “But I do know someone who will want Henry dead pretty soon.” Mathias’ joking tone immediately disappears. 

“Why? What’d you do this time?” 

“It does not concern you. Thank you for this.” Henry turns to leave. 

“Actually, Standing Bear, I think it does concern me.” Mathias closes the door in front of him, letting his hand rest on the door for a moment and looking up at him. “You’re in the process of adopting a child, you need to be careful.” Henry looks away, but Mathias speaks up, “Because even if you get away with whatever the hell you’re doing and it goes well. It could always turn around and become a problem for not only you, but Mingan.” 

“I am being as careful as I can.” Henry looks back down at Mathias. “But as I said before, it does not concern you.” Mathias sighs and lets Henry leave. He wants to tell him that it concerns him if it’s putting him in danger, it concerns him because he cares about him, but he doesn’t. He just closes the door behind him and gets back to work. 

Henry unwraps the gun once in his truck and slips the eagle feather onto it. He makes sure to text Cady when he is on his way. Once he pulled into the yard in front of her office, he hops out, gun in tow. He looks through the broken window on the door before turning the knob and letting himself in. He looks around. “..Hello?” 

“Henry.” He looks over to see Cady move into view in her office. He walks in a bit further, holding the gun out of view. 

“I heard you had a very busy day today.” She sighs before turning around fully.

“Yeah,” she pushes her auburn hair out of her face. “The place was flooded with people...um.” She looks away for a moment. “And I’ve never felt so alone.” Henry’s face softens. He hates seeing her upset. “Everyone thinks that I can help them, Henry, but I don't- I don’t know that I can. I mean,” Cady starts to stammer, “the last person that I tried to help, I ended up.. I ended up..” She looks away, her voice breaking and shattering Henry's heart. “I ended up killing her husband. I murdered someone, Henry.” Henry steps up, wrapping an arm around her and stroking her hair, letting her cry into his shoulder. 

“Shh..” He says softly as she cries. She takes a minute to calm herself down and pulls away, avoiding eye contact. He rests a hand on the side of her face and she leans into it, asentiment she had always accepted, even when she was a child. 

“You did not take a life, Cub.” She looks up at him for a second. “You saved one.” She sighs and lightly nods. He pulls up the gun in his right hand, letting the feather fall into his left. “Some in my tribe would say it is sacrilege to give an eagle feather to a white person. War feathers are only supposed to be passed down in families.” He looks up at her holding the rifle to her. “But you are my family, Cady.” The tears in her eyes threaten to spill. “And when you defended Asha, you showed yourself to be a true Cheyenne warrior.” He gestures it out to her and she takes it.

“Thank you.” She smiles softly, “Thank you, Henry.” It is then that a gruff “hey” startled them out of the conversation. Henry turned to the door, Cady equally as surprised. “Jacob..” She lowers the butt of the rifle to the ground softly as he comes into sight. He pauses before speaking.

“Sorry I couldn’t get here sooner. Just wanted to make sure that you’re okay.” She nods, “I'm glad my.. Gift proved useful.” He pauses, making eye contact with Henry before returning it to his employee. 

“Sorry I had to use it.” 

“Yeah,” Jacob continues looking at the rifle, “Sometimes force is the only thing people will listen to. It can be very difficult to deal with the worst of what happens out here. But I knew you had the strength to handle it.” Cady nods. “Henry, can I see you outside for a moment?” Henry glances from Jacob to Cady, rubbing her shoulder before stepping out and returning to his truck. Jacob waits until Henry leaves the building to speak, “I’m proud of you, Cady.” 

They share eye contact for a moment before Jacob takes his turn to leave and meet Henry outside. “So, Turns out J.P. Wright isn’t the only asshole going down this week.” He raises his pistol, resting it on his shoulder, taking in Henry’s quick glance from the gun back to him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You held up your end of the bargain, Henry.” He drops the gun back down, “It’s time I held up mine.” He holds the pistol out to Henry by the barrel, earning another confused glance from the man in front of him. “You’re gonna need this.” After a second Henry takes the gun, now understanding what Jabob meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a Longmire Discord Server!! Feel free to join with this invite: https://discord.gg/3U7KK7CeXa or searching 'Longmire' on DISBOARD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic depictions of violence

Jacob drives to a secluded area on the rez. The car ride is dead silent past the struggling noises and incessant talking from the backseat. Jacob parks and gets out, yanking the blindfolded man from the backseat and Henry helps walk him across the rocks. They stop him a few feet from the ledge. Jacob pulls his knife and pulls the cloth off of Malachi’s head. They let him go, and Henry pulls his gun out as a warning (and a precaution). 

“Funny seeing you guys here.” Malachi said.

“Yeah.” Jacob looks at him, enlightened by his headlights. “I bet you thought we were the final goodbye from Shane Muldoon.” 

“Well.. That’s what this is? A final goodbye?” Jacob nods.

“It is.” Jacob shifts. “It was always gonna end like this Malachi. I knew when I opened the casino that it was gonna attract the criminal element. You were always just meant to be.. a flu shot, that little bit of virus that you inject into the body so the body can learn to fight off the infection.” Malachi sighs. “And now the body’s gotten stronger. And it's time to get rid of the sickness once and for all.” Malachi turns to the man on his right.

“Hank you do know this is all for show, right? It’s pure theatre.” Jacob grimaces. “He’s saying this stuff purely for your benefit.” 

“No,” Jacob walks up to Malachi, their faces inches apart now. “It’s all true.” He lowers his voice slightly, “You ordered that hit on me ‘cause you knew. I figured out your scam and I was gonna put a stop to all of it. The loan-sharking, the muggings, the prostitution, the heroin.” He glares. “You put the IRA flag in my yard to make it look like the mob, but I know it was you.” 

“See Hank? You’re supposed to listen to that crap and go running it over to your friend there, Walter Lawnmower. But Jacob doesn’t realize that he’s too late. I talked to Walter already and he knows that Jacob was behind this whole Mob deal.” Malachi turns back to Jacob, “And he knows that you, uh.. Faked that hit on yourself to protect your crimes. And we all know if Walter Longmire wants something to be true, he makes it true.”

“You’re an astounding creature, Malachi. I never met anyone anywhere that could lie with your shamelessness. But at the end of the day it’s..” Jacob sighs and turns away, “Still lying. And finally, I have proof.” He turns back, a few feet away. “I found the second ledger from the Red Pony.”

“Uh, what second ledger?” Henry tucks his gun into the front of his jeans and pulls the book out from it's place, tucked into the back. He holds it in the air and purses his lips ever so slightly. 

“This one.” Malachi scoffs. 

“I’ve never seen that before in my life.” 

“It was in your office at the Red Pony.” 

“Oh, if that’s true then somebody planted it there.” He glances between the two men in front of them. 

“Now that’s the pure theatre, because all three of us know that ledger proves that you have laundered tens of thousands of dollars through the Red Pony. SO here’s the situation. Malachi, you will never again set foot on this reservation. ‘Cause if you do, I’ll hand that book to the feds and you’ll spend the rest of your life in prison.”

“If i’m going down for this, I’m taking you right down with me.” Malachi glares at him, “No one’s gonna believe that all this happened without your blessing. He approaches Jacob quickly while speaking, “you smug, arrogant son of a white whore.” Jacob hits him, sending him to the ground groaning. Jacob pulls him up kneeling by his arms and breathes quickly in frustration, taking Malachi’s head with his left hand and flipping out his knife again. He takes a minute, calming himself down as best he could.

“Back when this was all Cheyenne land, banishment was the punishment for betraying your tribe. Now you are the worst kind of traitor.” he shifts his grip on Malachi’s head, “Stealing from your own people, getting your own people hooked on heroin,” Jacob raises the knife to his neck. “You have no honor.” He raises the knife under Malachi’s cheekbone, digging the sharp blade into his skin. “By this mark on your face, people will know that.” Malachi grunts as the knife travels across his face. Thick blood drips down as Jacob pulls it from his face, “You can never return to our homeland.” Malachi laughs as he’s released.

“Your homeland?” He continues to laugh, “That- That’s a real joke. I’m more indian than the two of you combined. I lived on this land before either of you was born.”

“Well it is not your home anymore.” Henry hands the ledger to Jacob, “Before you go,” He pulls a pen and paper out of his jacket pocket, “You need to do one more thing.” Jacob cuts the rope that bound the man's hand as Henry holds the paper and pen out to him. “This is the deed to the Red Pony. Sign your name and it transfers back to me.” Malachi rubs his wrists. 

“Now,I know why you’re here. You’re just like the rest of them. Petty and greedy. Willing to stand by and watch him humiliate me just to get your bar back.” Malachi clicks the pen. 

“That is not why I am here. I am here because of a boy named Mingan. You know nothing about him and I am sure you do not care. But your heroin killed his father.” Malachi looks away. “And the violence and the fear and the helplessness you spread through the tribe nearly killed Mingan. He is left to deal with the grief that you caused.” Henry breathes angrily, “That is why I am here. And why you will never come back.” Jacob glances between the two. A drop of blood falls onto the deed as Malachi signs his name back. Henry grits his teeth and gets up. Malachi chuckles.

“You think I was bad when I owned you, Hank? But who owns you now? Huh? Who owns you now, Hank?!” Henry opens the passenger side door and gets in. Malachi continues to scream until Jacob slams his door and turns the car around, leaving Malachi to bleed in the wind. 

The car ride was even quieter on the way back. Henry didn’t say a work, anger coursing through him to the point of his knuckles turning white. Jacob glances at him a few times during the drive, as if readying himself to say something, but each time he inevitably decides against it. Jacob pulls into his driveway, where they had met before loading into his car to kidnap Malachi, and parks next to Henry’s truck. They sit in silence for a moment before Jacob moves to get out of the car.

“Jacob.” Henry sighs, glancing over and knocking himself out of his thoughts. “Thank you.”

“You too, man.” They exit the car and Henry puts the deed in his breast pocket. “You go get some rest, you’ve got a bar to attend to.” Henry gives him a small smile and hops in his truck. Jacob fades from view and Henry makes his way back to the Red Pony. It’s still open for the moment, he’ll have to help close later. But he looked up at the bar he built and smiled. 

The next morning Henry goes to a local hardware store and buys a few sets of locks and soon returns to the Red Pony. He wanted to make sure to change the locks before he left out now that Malachi signed the deed back over, which in turn meant Darius and his henchmen could be out of the establishment for good. After replacing all of the locks, he went back to the kitchen to make one of his favorites, although it was too special to put on the menu since he usually only made it for family, fry bread tacos. 

Henry finished in no time, the routine was muscle memory at this point. After putting the tacos on a plate and wrapping them he exits, meeting Darius on the way out. He was jamming one of the old keys into the office door. “That key does not work.” Darius turned towards him as he set the plate down and crossed his arms.

“Why not?” 

“Because I changed the locks.” Henry gestures to the bag of locks he had left on the counter. 

“Oh yeah?” Darius smirks. “What’s Malachi gonna have to say about that?” 

“I neither know nor care. Because last night,” Henry pauses to pull the deed from his pocket. “Malachi signed the bar back over to me.” 

“Why?”

“That is not your concern.” Henry tucks the paper back into his pocket, “In fact, nothing that happens in this bar is your concern anymore. You are fired.” Henry snaps a picture of Darius with the polaroid that he kept under the bar and pulls the photo as it prints and walks towards the register. “I also reserve the right not to serve you.” He tacks the photo up among the others and watches Darius leave before taking the plate into his hands again and leaves out to his truck. He sets it in his passenger seat and pulls out of the parking lot, making his way over to the foster home. 

Henry had meant to stop by earlier in the week, but with Cady’s altercation and Jacob, he didn’t quite have time. He parked the truck in the lot in front of the group home. Against Mathias and Henry’s vocality, CPS had placed Mingan in a foster system run by white caregivers instead of a native one. That wasn’t shocking, but it was still a slap in the face. Henry walked in, plate in his hands. After checking him over they gave him a visitor sticker and led him to a common area that the kids would normally be in before leaving to get Mingan. A few other families were strewn throughout the room.

Mingan came out soon after. He had lost the bandage on his neck, very faint bruising left behind. He met Henry’s eyes and a comforting smile as he entered the room. “Hello, Mingan.” Henry greeted him with a hug, which Mingan returned. 

“Hey, Henry..” Mingan doesn’t quite smile, his tone is less distant and less broken. Not to mention, his voice isn’t straining anymore, which is good. “What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to check on you.” Henry caught Mingan glance to the plate, “Plus, I brought you fry bread tacos.”

“Thanks.” Mingan sat at the table near them. Henry sat across from him. 

“So how have you been Mingan?” Mingan shrugged.

“I’m feeling better I guess?” 

“That is good.” Mingan nodded. “Have you made any friends here?” Mingan shakes his head. 

“I haven’t really talked to anyone..” Mingan slides the plate towards himself. “Except the therapist they made me see. She’s cool i guess..” 

“I am glad.” Mingan nods. 

“Officer Mathias stopped by a few days ago.” The boy paused, looking down. “I’m sorry for making you two panic like that..” 

“It’s okay, Mingan.” The boy looked back up. 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” Mingan smiles ever so slightly. He doesn’t talk much, but Henry can tell he’s getting better; that warms his heart.

“Henry?” Mingan eventually spoke up, and the man met the boy’s eyes. “..Thank you… for everything..” 

Henry smiles, “Of course.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, getting to the romance lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: bar brawl

Henry walked into the Red Pony. His eyes landed on Walt, snooping around the corners of the bar as if looking for something. Come to think of it he was probably looking for him. He walked back to the sheriff. “Hello Walt.” Walt turns to the cheyenne man. 

“Henry.” he pauses. “Is Malachi here? I’m looking for him.” 

“No, and he will not be.” 

“Does he have a day off?” 

“He has more than that. You know how I told you Nighthorse was going to help me get my bar back? Well, it happened.” Henry smiles, albeit not for long when Walt continues to question. 

“How exactly did you and Nighthorse make it happen?” Henry leans against the wall.

“I found ledgers proving Malachi was using the Red Pony to launder mob money. I showed them to Jacob and he fired Malachi from the casino.” 

“And how did that make Malachi give you your bar back?” 

“He signed the deed back over to me in exchange for not being turned into the authorities.” 

“Henry, you do realize I am the authorities, right?” Henry sighs. “I need to see those ledgers.” 

“I gave them to Nighthorse.” he returns his gaze to Walt. He can tell Walt’s now irritated by the slight furrowing of his brows. 

“You had evidence that Jacob Nighthorse’s head of security was laundering mob money in my county, and you gave that evidence to Nighthorse instead of me?” Henry averts the sheriff’s angry gaze. 

“Yes, I did, after I gave you the name of Shane Muldoon.” 

“Well you just helped a criminal go free.” Walt’s accusatory tone makes Henry all the more frustrated.

“And you have never done the same?” He glared at his friend,”Did you hand over Shane Muldoon’s name to the FBI?” 

“I was supposed to meet with Malachi last night. He was gonna give me concrete proof that Nighthorse was actually the one who was running money laundering with his old friend, Shane Muldoon, but Malachi never showed up. Now I know why.” They exchange glares, “Any idea where I might find him?” 

“No.” Henry pushes himself off of the wall. 

“I went by his house. He wasn’t there, so should I be looking for a body?” Henry looks at Walt with a raised eyebrow, putting his hands on his hips. 

“Are you suggesting that I killed Malachi to get my bar back?” 

“I’m suggesting that your new business partner has an agenda that goes way beyond your ownership of the Red Pony. Like silencing the only person that connects him to organized crime.” 

“Malachi.” Henry nodded. “When Nighthorse and I left Malachi, he was very much alive.” 

“Then you came here?” Henry nodded again. “Where did Nighthorse go?”

“I do not know.”

“Right.” Walt paused, “Ever occur to you that he may have doubled back to finish off Malachi, knowing that you would provide him with an alibi?”

“Has it occured to you that you sound like someone with a tinfoil hat?” Henry scowls, “ You have become completely paranoid when it comes to Jacob. Do you really think that Malachi is some innocent victim? We both know what he’s capable of doing. We put him in jail in the first place.” He glares at Walt, before the sheriff turns his back to him but doubles back. 

“You’re right, Henry.” He pauses. “You and I used to be on the same side.” Henry softens his glare slightly. “But that was back before Nighthorse turned both you and my daughter against me.” Walt pauses for a moment before walking out of the bar. Henry sighed. He really wished Walt would stop thinking everyone was out to get at him in some way. He walked behind the bar counter and started to help the waitresses tame the lunch crowd. 

Walt had other plans however. Ruby caught him on the radio as he hopped into his bronco, telling him that the phone company had managed to ping Malachi’s cell phone, however it was on the rez. He sighed and got the location from her before heading over to the Tribal Police station. 

Mathias was in the front office grabbing a cup of coffee when Walt entered the station. “What brings you here, Walt?” He gestures back to his office and Walt follows. 

“I need you to come with me to investigate a crime scene.”

“Why can’t you just do it yourself?” Mathias sets his cup down. 

“Because where I need to investigate is on sacred ground.” Mathias looked up. 

“What’s so important that you need to investigate sacred ground?” He asked, “Didn’t I have to keep you off sacred ground last time?” 

“Malachi Strand is missing, or possibly dead.” Walt’s gruff voice followed. “I asked the phone company to ping his phone and it pinged out where Branch was shot by David Ridges.” Mathias sighed. 

“Fine.” Mathias grabs the keys to his SUV and his coffee. “Let’s go.” He walks past the taller man and leads him out of the station. They drive out to the cliff, parking on the outskirts so that they can look for the missing man as they walk up. 

“When was the last time you were out here?” Walt asked, crunching on rocks as they walked. 

“This is sacred ground. I haven't stepped foot out here since David Ridges shot your deputy.” Mathias replied.

“My deputy was here investigating where Nighthorse helped David Ridges fake his death. Don’t you think it’s a little coincidental that the phone company pinged Malachi’s phone to this same spot? Makes me wonder if Nighthorse made another sacrifice”

“Come on.” Mathias shakes his head, “I don't see any phone, no body. No scavenger birds- nothing but land and sky.” They stopped walking and Walt turned to the cheyenne cop. 

“Can I borrow your phone?” Mathias hands it to him. 

“Who’re you calling?” 

“Not sure. Maybe the spirits.” Mathias sighs and looks out on the land as Walt dials something into the phone and raises it to his ear. A phone rings near them and Walt follows the sound. The phone sits at the edge of the cliffside. Walt picks it up and wipes it off before ending the call.Mathias walks over and stops when he sees blood dripped over the rocks. He crouches and looks at it closer. Walt walks over. 

“I guess cockroaches bleed after all.” He says as he points to the blood before standing and takes his phone back from the sheriff. He holds his hand out and walt begrudgingly gives him Malachi’s phone as well. Mathias gets pictures as Walt spots something in the distance. “So you really think Jacob Nighthorse did something to his own head of security?” he says as he walks over to join Walt. 

“Yeah.” Walt glances from Mathias to the ground and points at his findings- Hector Lives inscribed with stones on the ground below them. “I’m starting to think he had some help.” Mathias sighs, looking over the rock message, before taking his phone out and snapping a few pictures again. Mathias lets his hands fall to his hips. 

“I’ll get these back to the station.” Mathias holds the phone up. “If you find anything else, let me know.” Walt nods and looks over the area once more before they return to the cars and part ways. 

Meanwhile, at the Red Pony, Henry works behind the bar for a while. The phone rings after a while, he picks up. “It is a beautiful day at the Red Pony and continual soiree, this is Henry.”

“Hey Henry.” Henry smiles.

“Hey, cub.” He leans against the counter, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I have some great news.” He can practically hear her smile through the phone. “You were approved. You and Mathias.” 

“Really?” He smiles. 

“Yeah! They said Mingan will be ready two days from now since they have to send the application to Cheyenne, all of the final paperwork will be there for you both to sign and you can take him home. I’m so happy for you Henry!” 

“Thank you so much, Cady. I can not express how grateful and proud I am of you.” 

“Henry.. It’s my job.” She chuckles. “We’re gonna have to celebrate.” 

“Of course.” Henry catches Mathias enter. “I will talk to you later, cub.”

“Alright.” Henry hangs the phone on the hook and turns to fill a cup as Mathias reaches him. 

“What did you do?” Mathias’ tone is soft but stern. Henry turns away from the bar and looks at the shorter man. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Or should I say what did Hector do?” Frustration fills his eyes and they follow him as Henry attempts to avoid eye contact. “Hmm?” 

Henry walks out from behind the bar and Mathias follows, “Perhaps we should continue this discussion in my office.” Henry closes the door behind Mathias when he enters. He looks at the cop confused, throwing his arms out beside him. “What are you talking about?”

“Malachi’s gone missing.” Mathias sighs angrily, “And I just got back from the rez with the sheriff, Would you like to know what we found out there? Malachi’s phone and his blood.” Henry sighs but Mathias continues, “and the words ‘Hector Lives’ spelled out in stones.” That catches Henry’s attention immediately.

“‘Hector Lives’?” 

“That’s right, Picasso.” Mathias glares at him as if it’s some sort of poorly timed joke. “I guess you just can’t help signing your name to your work, can you?” 

“Hector did not sign anything.” Henry raised his voice. “Hector did not do anything.” 

“So you were never out at that cliff?” Mathias crosses his arms. Henry sighs, placing his hands on his hips. 

“I was.” He admits, and when Mathias allows him to explain himself he continues, “with Nighthorse. We took Malachi out there to banish him for betraying his tribe, for bringing the mob and heroin and despair to our people, and for hurting Mingan.” His voice gradually fills with anger. “Nighthorse cut him and I got him to sign the Red Pony back over to me. But when we left him, Malachi was alive.” 

“So who wrote out Hector lives?” 

“I do not know.” Henry sighs. 

“Who knew you were taking Malachi out there?” Mathias has calmed down now, hands on his hips to match the same energy. Henry takes a breath to calm himself down.

“Just Jacob.” He stands there for a moment, thinking something over before Mathias pulls him from his thoughts. 

“What is it?” 

“Walt said that he suspected Nighthorse had put on a show for me, then went back to kill Malachi.” Mathias sighs, sits down on the couch in front of Henry’s desk, and looks up again.

“Maybe he did. Maybe he wrote out ‘Hector Lives’.. Hector would be a handy fall guy for this.” 

“Well whatever happened, we need to find Malachi, dead or alive, before Walt tries to convict Hector of Murder again.” Henry pauses, leaning onto his desk. “Mingan does not need to lose another parent.” Mathias nods before realizing exactly what Henry said. 

“It went through?” 

“Yes. I move Mingan in Friday morning.” 

“You can’t do this anymore, Standing Bear, for all of our sakes.” Henry raises an eyebrow. “In general, not that I don't believe you.”

“What exactly do you mean?”

“You need to give up being Hector.” Henry looked down. Mathias was right. No matter how much the reservation needed Hector, he couldn’t risk it now that he had adopted Mingan. But they needed to find Malachi first. 

“I think I may know who could lead us to Malachi.” Henry looked away for a moment.

“Who?” 

“Darius Burns.” Mathias rose to his feet.

“Let’s go check him out then.” 

Walt pulled his bronco into the yard in front of Cady’s office. He walked to the door, knocking before he entered the building. His daughter steps out of the back with a mug in her hands. “Hey, dad.” He takes his hat off. 

“Floor looks good.”

“Yeah. except for the blood stain under that rug.” She sighs. “What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to... talk to you about Nighthorse.” He pauses, “Has he been by lately?” 

“Yeah. He is my boss.” Cady nodded, avoiding eye contact. 

“Yeah. I haven’t forgotten that.” He nods lightly, “Has he asked you to provide any legal assistance to, uh, someone who’s been operating outside of reservation law?” 

Cady scoffs and walks into her office, “What? Like who?” 

“Hector.” Cady puts her cup down and puts her hands on her hips. 

“You know what Jacob did ask me?” She looks up to her father. “He came by with Henry, to ask me how I was doing after shooting a man.” Her face is unmoving. “He also offered to pay for extra employees to help me manage the workload here.” She looks Walt dead in the eyes. “What a monster.” 

“What about Henry? He and Nighthorse seem to be closer than ever. Has Henry asked you to do anything for Nighthorse? Has he asked you to help out Hector?” Cady’s amazed at how hard her father’s grudges go. A hint of disappointment seeps through her gaze.

“You know what?” Cady almost laughs. “Since I started this legal aid center, Henry has asked for my help exactly one time.” She nods, “He wanted to foster a cheyenne child named Mingan, whose only parent O.D.’d on heroin.”

“Henry’s fostering a child?” The man asks.

“Almost.” Cady pauses. “His application was approved this afternoon, it’s currently being sent to Cheyenne.”

“When was this?” Cady checks her calendar and clears her throat. 

“The 13th.”

“The 13th?” 

“Dad.” Cady sighed. “Henry and Jacob are good men. They’re not perfect, but they care. It’s a daily battle trying to fight the hopelessness and powerlessness that’s taken over this place. You have to think differently here to make things work. If you were here every day, maybe you’d see that.” 

“I see plenty. I see Nighthorse pretending to be a good man, and you and Henry both falling fot it, regardless of what I say.” Cady looks at him with disappointment clear in her eyes. 

“Are you still dating that psychiatrist?” Cady sighs, “Because if you are maybe you can talk to her about your irrational Nighthorse obsession.” Walt looks at her unmoving. “I love you, dad, and I always will, but i..” her breath hitches. “I think maybe you’ve been doing this job too long. You’ve developed these.. These deep seated biases that are clouding your judgement, and you’re not thinking clearly anymore.” Her eyes land on her father again. “It might be time to consider retiring.” Walt looks down and runs his hand over the brim of his hat before putting it back on his head. 

“Thank you for your counsel.” Cady’s heart drops to her stomach as her father walks to the door. 

“Hey dad, I’m totally over shooting and killing that man, so thanks for asking.” He sighs and leaves the office. 

After following Darius and finding him digging up enough money to kill for, Henry and Mathias take him into custody and to the Tribal police station, where he refuses to talk without a lawyer. Mathias tells Henry to go home so he can prepare for Mingan to move in, to which Henry protests until Mathias jokingly threatens to arrest him. 

Henry opens with his staff in the morning, occasionally leaving to do other things as work slows, but he ends up back behind the counter after a while. It’s a bit past lunch when Walt comes in, which raises some concern to Henry. 

“I’ll take a Rainier.” Walt walks almost directly in the middle of the bar. 

“Knocking off a little early today?” Henry turns to the fridge as Walt moves the chair so he can stand at the bar. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and make it two.” Henry hesitates, but grabs two beers, placing them in front of Walt. Walt pops the tab and Henry worriedly watches as he downs over half the can in less than a minute, setting the can down hard on the counter. 

“Something on your mind?” Henry matches his stance, hands stabilizing himself as he leans towards the counter. 

“Cady thinks I should retire.” Henry raises an eyebrow.

“Why does she think that?” 

“Apparently, I’ve been doing the job for so long that it uh. It’s affecting my judgement.” Henry lowers his head slightly to peer into his friends eyes.

“Do you agree?” 

“I don't know.. Maybe she’s right.. Maybe I can’t do the job the way I used to.” Walt looks up at the man in front of him as he gives him a comforting glance. “The way I should.. Sometimes, I find myself staring right at the truth without even seeing it,” Walt’s gaze returns to the counter. “All because I don’t want to see it.” Henry nods. 

“Human nature.” Walt looks back up. 

“Sometimes, It’s not my fault. Sometimes I can’t see it because someone else is hiding it from me.” Henry looks at him before backing from the bar slightly. 

“I feel like you are now talking about something very specific.” 

“Uh huh.” Walt downs the rest of the can, crushing it when he’s finished and putting it onto the counter. Henry glances from the sheriff to the can and back, catching s mix of emotion in his eyes, but most prominently frustration. “Take off your shirt.” 

“What?” Henry’s tone is more serious now as he looks at his friend in disbelief. 

“If you’re who I believe you are, you have a bullet wound somewhere on your body.” Henry shakes his head and moves to take the second beer from him.

“I do not think you need another one of these.” Walt catches his arm in a firm hold in the process. 

“I shot Hector in the woods,” Henry keeps his gaze fixated on the sheriff as the can rolls off the counter. “Right near that bonfire where Gab’s rapists were. We found blood on the ground so I know I hit him.”

“What are you saying?” 

“Can you look me in the eye and tell me you’re not Hector.” Walt breathes out lowly through gritted teeth. Henry takes a breath and glances from his arm back up to walt. 

“Let go of my arm.” Walt yanks him towards him. 

“Stop lying to me Henry.” Henry averts his gaze. “I’m sick of it. All I ever do is try and help people, all i ever get in return is people lying to me and hiding things.” 

“Has it dawned on you that sometimes people do not tell you the truth because they want to protect you?” 

“That’s a bullshit excuse.” 

“No, that is love.” He purses his lips. “But you choose to see it as disloyalty.”

“Dishonesty is disloyalty.” Walt continues to speak through gritted teeth. “And breaking the law when I am the law is absolutely disloyal!” Henry winces as he’s yanked again.

“You can not know what it takes to fight back the violence and drugs and suicides on the rez.” 

“Suicides?” Walt raises an eyebrow. 

“Yes.” Henry says through gritted teeth. “I almost lost a child who was very special to me because of the hopelessness and powerlessness that has flooded the rez. You do not know what it is like to have to cut a child down from a noose and hold them as they are lying unconscious and cold in your arms desperately trying to feel for a heartbeat, knowing you could have done something more to keep him from thinking that that was the only solution after the heroin flowing into the rez had him watch his father get taken away in an ambulance never to come back again.” Henry’s furious, balling his fists.

“Like Mingan Pine?” 

“Yes. Like Mingan, now let go of my arm.” Henry yanks back to no avail, only gaining attention from the customers in the bar. 

“I just want to hear you say it.” Walt growls. “Tell me, Tell me you’re Hector.” Their faces are inches away as they glare into each other’s eyes. Henry takes a deep breath. 

“Why would I trust you with something like that when your own daughter does not trust you enough to call you after she has been arrested?” A beat. 

Walt decks him over the counter, continuing to hold Henry by the arm and recieving a blow to the face from Henry before the sheriff pulls him over the counter and throws him into the floor. Henry attempts to get up but Walt pins him to the ground.”I know it’s you!” Henry punches him to get him to release before kicking him backwards and pulling himself upright. 

“You are out of control!” Henry yelled at him as he turned to leave. Walt had other plans, as he tackled the cheyenne man over a table. They wrestle each other around as punches fly, knocking them backwards into the crowd (who push them back to see more action). Henry tackles him through the saloon doors, slamming him into the wall. They continue to struggle against each other until Mathias and two other deputies pull them out of the Red Pony and separate them in the parking lot. 

“What has gotten into you two?!” Mathias yells as the deputies keep them at a distance. He puts his hands on his hips and glances between them. “You two take the sheriff, I’ve got Standing Bear.” The deputies nod and put Walt into one of the two Tribal police SUVs. Mathias puts Henry into the back of his and walks around, hopping into the front. “Before you start- I am not listening to your statement until we get to the station.” Mathias cranks the car and pulls out of the parking lot, leading the police back. “After that we need to talk. Personally.” He glared at him through the rearview until Henry averted his gaze. “Keep your head back, your nose is bleeding.” The ride back is not quite silent, but no words are spoken between the two men. When the police get to the station they keep the two separate. Walt is taken into one interrogation room and Henry into another. 

Mathias takes a first aid kit from one of the deputies and insists they go take care of Walt’s wounds. Mathias glares at him as he checks his face for cuts and liquid bandaging them. Mathias sighs as he finishes patching Henry up and puts the first aid kit away before sitting back down. “What happened, Standing Bear?” He puts his little notepad in front of him, standing across from Henry now. 

“He accused me of being Hector.” 

“How does he know?” 

“Honestly.. I do not know how I have managed to keep it hidden for this long.” 

“Does he have proof?” 

“He knows he shot me but he was trying to get my shirt off to see the scar, so obviously, he does not have concrete evidence.” Mathias crosses his arms. 

“Yeah, but he knows where to find it.” Henry pauses. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He was with me when I collected samples of your blood out where you were shot.” Henry sighs and looks around as he thinks, leaning over the chair. 

“Could he get a warrant and make you turn it over to him?” Mathias nods and Henry sighs in frustration. “Could you get rid of the evidence?” 

“Not without breaking another law.” Henry sits back down. 

“So what do we do?” 

“Walt threw the first punch, right?” Henry nods. “He doesn’t need to get into any more legal trouble right now, so maybe if you threaten to press charges he’ll back down.” Henry glances up to Mathias and back down. 

“He does not seem to be in a backing-down sort of mood.” 

“Do you think he’ll send you back to prison?” Mathias raises his eyebrow, tilting his head slightly. “You don’t need that.” 

“I know.” Henry sighs.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Mathias says, receiving a nod from Henry and exiting the room, he walks into the lobby to wait for Walt’s lawyer, who exits soon after. 

“You know you can’t hold my client.” Milgrom walks up to the shorter man. 

“You know your sheriff can’t assault people without consequences.” Mathias puts his hands on his hips. 

“Does this mean Henry’s gonna press charges?” Mathias looks away, before turning and speaking in a hushed tone. 

“Not if the sheriff is willing to drop this whole Hector business.” He looks the lawyer up and down, Milgrom nods. 

“I think we can live with that.” 

“Okay, then.” 

“..so that’s it?” Milgrom asks with a slight confusion on his face. 

“I guess that’s it.” Mathias nods and walks out of his way, letting Milgrom return to Walt’s room as he returns to Henry’s. Henry is standing when he enters. 

“So?” 

“He agreed to drop the whole Hector thing if you don’t press charges.” Henry lets out a sigh of relief. “Which means I am technically supposed to release you now.”

“What do you mean technically.” 

“Well someone has to take you home, Standing Bear.” He puts his hands on his hips. “If you’ll go wait in the car, I’ll get all of this wrapped up and I’ll be out in a minute.” Henry nods and leaves the building, returning to Mathias’ cop car, sitting in the passenger seat this time. Mathias walks out with one of his deputies soon after, splitting away from him to walk to his car. He hops into the front seat as the other cop drives off, cranking the car. “So, Mingan moves in tomorrow.” Henry nodded. “I set up a room at my place for him, too.” They sit in silence for a moment. “Why don't you come over for a drink, you’ve had a long day.”

“Fine.” Henry gives him a small smile, which Mathias returns as he pulls out of the parking lot and starts driving. 

Mathias’ home wasn’t far from the Tribal Police station, Henry knew that already though. He could only recall being at Mathias’ once before. He parks and they go inside. Mathias grabs a beer for the both of them, handing the second to Henry. Henry takes it as Mathias takes off his police belt and pops the tab. 

“Be more careful, alright?”

“It is not like I planned to get in a bar fight.” Henry sips the beer. 

“I know.” Mathias sighs. “Things are just getting dangerous. For-” 

“For Mingan’s sake, I know.” Henry looks at him, “Mathias, I do not believe you continue to warn me for Mingan’s sake alone.” 

“Yeah.” He sighs, looking away and takes a swig of his drink. “I want you to be careful for me too.” Henry raises an eyebrow. Mathias catches the expression and groans. “Do I have to spell it out for you, Henry?” Mathias shakes his head, “It’s ‘cause I love you, dumbass.” He doesn’t look at him, he doesn’t want to see the other man’s reaction. 

“I am sorry, repeat that?” Henry says after a minute.

“No. You heard me.” 

“...You are serious.” 

“Yes, Standing Bear, I’m serious.” Mathias is caught off guard when Henry moves towards him. He doesn't know what he expects him to do, but it’s definitely not the taller man caressing his face and looking down at him. Henry thinks about saying something, anything, but he doesn’t know what to say, Mathias leans into the touch after a moment and finally meets Henry’s eyes, pulling him into a kiss. Henry returns it,moving his hands into the shorter man’s long hair. Mathias pushes him backwards onto the couch and their lips crash together again. Mathias breaks the kiss, moving off of Henry to grab his beer. 

“Is this what we’re doing?” He pauses, “because I don't want to get invested if this was just an experiment.” Henry sighs, getting up off of the couch and kissing the side of Mathias’ head. 

“I thought I was being more than clear.” A soft smile settles on his face. “Even so, you were the one who kissed me, Mathias. I think you would have known if i did not share your feelings.” Mathias smiles, kissing Henry again. The taller man wraps his arms around his waist, resting his head on Mathias’ shoulder. They stand there for a moment, comfortable in each other’s warmth. 

“I need to get you home. You have to move Mingan in tomorrow.” Henry nods. “Of course I want you to stay.. But your truck’s at the Red Pony.” 

“Stay with me?” Mathias starts to speak and Henry cuts him off, “Do not worry about what anyone else thinks, okay? Just do something for you, Mathias.” 

“...fine.” He sighs, leaning into the other man. Henry smiles. “Let’s go then.” he picks up his belt and police jacket after Henry lets him go. 

They made their way over to the Red Pony, which was closed now, and Mathias parked. Henry got out of the car and pulled his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He sighed when his eyes landed some of the wood that splintered out from the table that Walt had thrown him through. One of the staff must have cleaned up most of it while he was at the station since the pieces of the table were mostly out of the way. Henry led Mathias upstairs. 

The apartment was mostly the same minus a few boxes on the table from a room he had used for storage prior to Mingan’s adoption. He smiled at the shorter man beside him giving him a small kiss before speaking. “I’m going to change, do you need anything?” 

“Go ahead, I’m fine.” Henry nods and leaves, leaving Mathias to change out of his uniform as well. Henry returns in his sweatpants and a t-shirt, an outfit Mathias had seen him in a few times when visiting his apartment before. Mathias was left in his undershirt and pants, his shoes discarded next to the door. The taller man is the one to initiate the kiss this time, pulling him towards the bed. He runs his hands through his long black hair as they land on the bed. Mathias litters the man with kisses and he eventually rolls over beside him. 

“I love you.” Henry says. Mathias smiles.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, i hope the last bit wasn't too ooc, i felt weird about it at least half the time i was writing it. i just hope it made sense lmao
> 
> also Henry's little paragraph during the bar scene that i added to since Mingan is alive broke my heart writing. hope it broke yours reading it.
> 
> I've made a Longmire Discord Server!! Feel free to join with this invite: https://discord.gg/3U7KK7CeXa or searching 'Longmire' on DISBOARD


End file.
